


Lights

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221B Ficlet, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Gen, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: “Uh, Sherlock...?” John queried. “What are you doing?”“Lights.”Or how Mrs. Hudson taught Sherlock to slow down and appreciate the joy of the moment.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Trees"
> 
> As usual, this is intended as a deep platonic friendship, but feel free to ship as you like.

Living with Sherlock, John never knew what to expect when he opened the door to their flat at 221B. Even so, the sight of his flatmate’s legs sprawled straight out on the floor from behind the couch set his pulse racing.

Dr. Watson lunged forward. Was Sherlock high? injured? poisoned?

That’s when John looked past Sherlock to the large fir tree behind him.  
No, not _behind_ him.  
_On top_ of him.  
What?

Sherlock was flat on his back, hands resting lightly on his chest, with his head and shoulders hidden beneath a fully decorated two-meter-tall Christmas tree. 

A tree which had definitely _not_ been there this morning.

“Uh, Sherlock...?” John queried. “What are you doing?” 

“Lights.” 

“Uh-huh...” John elongated the last syllable like a question.

“Mrs. Hudson showed me. It was her favorite Christmas tradition as a child. She left to start dinner, but I’m quite comfortable here. Come, join me!”

“On the floor? Under a tree?” 

“Technically Mrs. Hudson only allows artificial trees due to fire hazard, but yes, that’s the idea.”

Well… why not? John laid down and wriggled into position. His back would get revenge later, but right now, the colorful twinkles and proximity of his favorite person were enough. John‘s stress melted. The most wonderful time of the year? Shared with Sherlock, maybe it actually would be.

**Author's Note:**

> From the original prompt ("trees"), I thought of the long-ago _Grey's Anatomy_ scene of Izzy, George, and Meredith laying under their Christmas tree "doing lights." I loved the idea of the nonstop whirlwind named Sherlock having that kind of quiet moment of wonder and then sharing it with John — and thus this story was born. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
